PS: Eu te amo
by Doka
Summary: Sakura está namorando Uchiha Sasuke, já foi até morar com ele. Está tudo perfeito se não fosse uma coisa que está martelando na cabeça de Sakura, mas o que será? E o que Sasuke fará para resolver esse problema? --Oneshot-- /Sasusaku


Hi Minna o//  
Er...aqui ser uma Oneshot *-*~  
Espero que gostem

- Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. -

* * *

Em um certo dia em Konoha, uma garota de cabelos róseos estava caminhando pensativa. Estava insegura, mas não sabia o porquê. Estava namorando Uchiha Sasuke há dois anos. Sim, aquele certo Uchiha que fazia seu coração quase pular do seu peito toda hora que ela falava com ele. Aquele Uchiha que tinha um olhar tão profundo que parecia que estava enxergando além dela. E por fim, não menos importante aquele Uchiha que fazia a população feminina solteira (algumas casadas também) cair aos pés dele. E ele ignorava todas. Ta, tudo bem, não todas, Ele só conseguia enxergar uma, pois o resto era um bando de 'pintinhos' vamos dizer. E essa era ela: Sakura Haruno.

Ela estava cada vez gostando mais dele, e eles já aprofundado o relacionamento deles. Estavam até morando juntos. Mas Sakura estava sentindo falta de algo na relação. Ela sempre demonstrava que amava ele, tanto diretamente quanto indiretamente. Mas ela sabia muito bem que Sasuke não demonstrava verbalmente, e muito menos comprando buques de flores nem usando uma camisa escrita "Eu AMO Sakura". Mas ele demonstrava isso do seu jeito. Do seu jeitinho especial.

Sasuke é bastante cuidadoso, também é amável e muito habilidoso, se é que entendem (69). Mas Sakura estava realmente sentindo falta dele falar algo mais para ela. Algo do tipo "eu te amo"

Quando ela chegou à grande casa se deparou com Sasuke saindo com a roupa da AMBU.

- Vai sair? - Perguntou ela em um tom melancólico.

- Vou, mas devo voltar no final da tarde, ou amanha bem cedo.

Acabando de falar isso, ele deu um beijo demorado e partiu. Sakura realmente ficava alterada com esses beijos. Esquecia de tudo.

Como Sasuke havia saído, resolveu dar um "trato" na casa.

Já era noite quando Sasuke chegou. Entrou sorrateiramente imaginando o que iria fazer essa noite no quarto. Um barulho que vinha da cozinha interrompeu sua _fértil_ imaginação. Imaginou que era Sakura conversando com uma de suas amigas enquanto cozinhava algo. Ela sempre fazia isso. E o pior: Ela colocava no auto-falante (ou viva-voz), e o que quer dizer que Sasuke sabia de tudo. Pois é, _tudo_ mesmo. Sabia da vida sexual de seus amigos, sabia de todos os assuntos de mulheres, todos os presentes que elas queriam, sabia quanto elas gastavam em suas _pequeninas _tardes no shopping. Quais homens elas achavam bonitos e até mesmo quando ficavam menstruadas. Pelo menos podia ficar longe delas quando elas estavam de TPM. Mas parece que o assunto de hoje interessava-o.

- Mas é serio Ino, estou me sentindo insegura!

- Sakura, todo mundo sabe que o Sasuke Te ama! Ele mudou dramaticamente desde que vocês começaram a namorar...

- Mas ele nunca me disse um "eu te amo"! Ta...deve ter dito um ou dois..mas..mesmo assim...

- Ele é assim mesmo. Você me disse que ele falou "eu te amo" na ultima noite.

- Mas ele estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo porquinha...

- Mas mesmo assim. Ele falou não falou?

- ...

- Você não é feliz com ele?

- Sou super feliz, amo muito ele, mas estou insegura.

- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que o Sasuke não é de demonstrar essas coisas. Tente se colocar em meu lugar. O Gaara é mais frio que o Sasuke. Em dois anos e meio de namoro, ele me disse apenas três vezes "eu te amo". Eu contei. Duas foi quando começamos a namorar, a outra foi em uma noite de amor... Maaaas ele faz coisas que me deixam certeza que ele me ama.

- Mas um buquezinho ou um "eu te amo" não custa nada não é?

- Concordo, mas eu fico impressionada com ele sendo tão carinhoso com você, mas essas coisas materiais esqueça.

- Eu amo essa parte dele, mas...

Sasuke não sabia que aquilo incomodaria sua namorada. Resolveu tomar uma providencia, e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Esperou ela terminar esse assunto para ele entrar na cozinha.

- Cheguei - Falou abraçando a mulher de cabelos róseos.

- Bem vindo

Sakura correspondeu o abraço e logo em seguida, Sasuke deu um beijo nela. Como sempre, ela perdeu o chão e teve que segurar a nuca dele. Ele por sua vez, descendo a mão.

Ino que estava no telefone e sabia muito bem que quando Sasuke agarrava Sakura, não havia santo que o separasse tão cedo dela e resolveu desligar.

- Vamos "colorir"¹ essa noite? - Sasuke falou parando o beijo muito contra gosto.

- Mas nós colorimos noite passada...

- E daí?

- Está bem...

* * *

E o casal de pombinho foi para o quarto agarrados um no outro, se batendo de vez em quando nos móveis, paredes e objetos.

Quando Sasuke acordou, se deparou a uma cabeleira rosa. Sabia exatamente quem era e adorava acordar todas as manhas com o cheiro de cerejeiras perto dele.. Ficou apreciando a figura por um tempo até que se lembrou do que teria que fazer hoje.

Levantou, se arrumou e saiu de casa.

* * *

Uma pessoa de cabelos rebeldes e pretos estava apreensivo esperando a namorada, que chegaria tarde por causa do trabalho.

Tinha flores por todos os lados. Flores de todos os tipos cobrindo todo o chão. De repente a porta abriu revelando uma silhueta feminina.

- Bem vinda!

Sakura estava impressionada pelas flores.

- Sasuke, essas são as flores que seu fã-clube te mandou?

- Eu tenho um trabalhão para comprar essas flores e você vem me dizer que aquele fã-clube idiota me mandou isso...? - Falou Sasuke imitando uma cara de chateado.

- O que...? - Sakura estava realmente confusa.

- Ora... Pare de pensar coisas e venha aqui - Sasuke puxou Sakura para o meio das flores.

Sakura tinha se desequilibrado, caindo nos braços de Sasuke que se aproveitou do momento e a beijou.

- Sakura...? - Falou parando o beijo, mas mantinham suas testas encostadas fazendo assim, seus rostos ficarem juntos.

- Sim...?

- Eu te amo...

Sakura tomou um susto, depois quase chorou de emoção.

- Eu também...

- Eu sei, e por isso... - Dizendo isso, Sasuke colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixinha vermelha.

Depois de pegar a caixinha, ele se ajoelhou e abriu ela, revelando uma aliança com brilhantes.

- Sakura, você quer se casar comigo?

Nessa hora, Sakura não pode se conter e começou a chorar de tanta alegria. Ela imaginava isso dia após dia rezando para que esse dia chegasse logo.

- Sim!

Ele colocou delicadamente a aliança no dedo dela e ela se jogou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Ele pegou uma rosa que estava ao seu lado e ofereceu a ela. Mais emocionada do que nunca, ela abraçou ele mais forte fazendo assim ele perder o equilíbrio e caírem em cima de um monte de flores.

- Poderia existir momento melhor? - Perguntou Sasuke, aproveitando-se da fraca, delicada e emocionada Sakura

- Para mim não. - Falando isso, Sakura se deixou levar pelo momento.

( **N/A** - Agora momento do casalzinho que eu não vou escrever pois é falta de privacidade não..? Da licença..eles vão colorir..... u_u'' )

* * *

Sakura estava sentada na varanda de sua casa com Ino conversando até que finalmente resolveu revelar o ocorrido da noite passada

- Sasuke me pediu em casamento.

- O que...?

- Ta surda ô porquinha...? Estou falando que o Sasuke me pediu em casamento.

- Mentira né? Anda! Deixa eu ver a aliança!

- Aqui ô... - Sakura mostrou o dedo com a aliança

- Que isso...? Tira vai!

- Por que eu deveria?

- Porque sua melhor amiga está pedindo ô testuda...

- Ta bem...

Sakura tirou a aliança e deu para Ino. Ela observou por um tempo até parecer surpresa

- Olha! Tem algo escrito aqui dentro...

- Serio...? Deixa-me ver...

Ino entregou a aliança para Sakura sorrindo como nunca

- Parabéns testuda.

Sakura pegou a aliança e procurou onde estava escrito. Achou e leu a seguinte frase: "PS: Eu te amo". Agora ela tem certeza que os sentimentos de Sasuke a acompanharão por toda a parte e nunca duvidará disso. Depois disso chorou pela segunda vez de tanta emoção.

* * *

- Extra -

Enquanto isso, Sasuke se esbarrou com Gaara na rua.

- Ah! Gaara!

- Oi cara!

- Tenho que te dizer uma coisa...

- Fala... - Gaara pareceu surpreso pelo Uchiha querer falar algo com ele de repente

- Estive escutando a conversa por telefone de Sakura e Ino e...

- Você não se cansa de fazer isso não?

- Demonstre mais afeto pela Ino, é só isso que eu te digo - Depois disso saiu, deixando um Gaara confuso no meio da rua.

* * *

Waaaaa *-*

Terminei *o*

O que acharam..?  
Ah! Sim, se gostaram (ou não) reviews pliiis o//  
E bem... É só isso... .-.

Baaai minna o// ~

* * *

¹ - Colorir: Beeem, para quem ainda não descobriu colorir é uma palavrinha que usam em "Sex na the City" para descrever uma noite de amor o/


End file.
